


Slave to the Wicked

by Zaikia



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: You made the mistake of going to the old, abandoned animation studio. Sammy/Reader/Bendy





	Slave to the Wicked

“Such a tender sheep you are.....my Lord is going to be very pleased.” 

You glared at the male in front of you, tugging on your restraints a bit. You were tied at the wrists, with the rope leading up to a hook in the ceiling. The rope was tight around your wrists, causing what you were pretty sure was rope burn. The male in front of you was clearly not human, with his entire body being black....INK. He wore a banged up Bendy mask and a pair of white overalls with no shirt. 

“Although....” Sammy Lawrence hummed as he approached you, taking your chin in his hand and forcing you to look up at him. “It is a tragedy that I have to sacrifice a sheep as attractive as you are.” 

You yanked your chin away from his grasp. “Go fuck yourself, Sammy.” 

“Such a shame.” he sighed thoughtfully. “My Lord will free me once you have been sacrificed.” 

With that, Sammy turned away from you and walked to the door, closing it behind him. The silence was deafening and you cursed yourself for taking the letter that was meant for your father. Your father was sick and he was in no shape to even leave the house. So you took his place and man, that was a real, bad fucking idea. You tugged at your restraints again, grinding your teeth as the rope dug into the skin of your wrists. 

You were startled when you heard Sammy's voice over the intercom. 

_“Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep.”_

_“Rest your head, it's time for bed.”_

_“In the morning, you may wake.”_

_“Or, in the morning, you'll be dead.”_

Your eyes widened as you heard a rumbling sound that came from underneath you and you looked down in horror, watching as the wooden boards creaked and groaned from the force. 

_“HEAR ME, BENDY! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me, I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!”_

You shut your eyes tightly as the rumbling grew louder and you could feel hot tears forming at the corners of your eyes. Without warning, the rumbling stopped and everything went quiet. You kept your eyes closed, not sure what to think until you heard a sort of bubbling noise coming from nearby. 

You opened your eyes, then immediately froze as black liquid was beginning to bubble around your feet. Oh fuck.....you were going to die right here. You trembled as the liquid, ink, moved as if it was alive and without warning, pure black tendrils began to rise out of the ink and wrap around your legs, coiling up them with a firm grip. 

“N-no, get off!” you cried out, trying to kick the appendages off your legs. 

You didn't notice the one tendril coming up from behind you and by the time you were aware of it, it was already too late. The tendril wrapped around your mouth, silencing your cries. You whimpered, feeling your feet being lifted off the floor and keeping you suspended in the air. You looked down with fear in your eyes, as more appendages rose from the puddle of ink on the floor. 

Your legs were pulled apart and you let out a muffled yell of protest as a rather thick tendril began rubbing you through your jeans. You squirmed, your face heating up in pure embarrassment at the feeling of your covered sex being stimulated. You had to get out of this. There was no way in hell this was going to happen! 

Another tendril went under your shirt, pressing against it and suddenly ripping it right through the middle, exposing your breasts that were held in a sports bra. You let out a strangled cry and closed your eyes tightly as the tendril went under your bra, wrapping around the flesh and squeezing. You felt tears form in your eyes as your clit throbbed from the inside of your jeans, feeling the wetness that began to gather from the stimulation. 

You squirmed more as your jeans were surprisingly undone easily by a couple of tendrils, yanking them down your legs. Your shoes were slipped off, then your jeans and panties were next. Falling onto a heap onto the floor. A muffled moan left your throat as the thick body of the bigger tendril rubbed against your now exposed sex. 

“Well, well.....” 

Your eyes snapped open and you glanced over to the side, seeing Sammy standing there and rubbing the bulge that was noticeable in his overalls. “Looks like my Lord is enjoying the sheep quite nicely. And it sounds like you're enjoying it as well, dear.” 

You attempted to glare at him, but your eyes widened as the tip of the thick tendril nudged at your entrance and you struggled to close your legs, but the tendrils around them kept your legs nice and spread. A loud, though muffled cry escaped your throat as the tendril thrusted into your virgin walls, moving deeper and deeper until you felt too stuffed to even move. Your body twitched at the sensation, tears falling down your eyes. 

“Oh? Are you a virgin?” Sammy cooed, stepping closer to you and moving his hand down, a finger rubbing your engorged clit. You thrashed, whimpering as the tendril inside you pulled out a few inches, then thrusted back in, starting a fast, even pace. “You are, aren't you?” 

You couldn't speak with your mouth gagged. You felt the tendril around your mouth loosen, and then finally release your mouth. You gasped and gulped down fresh air, feeling your chin being gripped by a thumb and index finger. Your gaze was turned up to Sammy, who had his mask up and over his eyes, revealing the jagged mouth that he had. Your eyes widened as a long, black pointed tongue slipped out and when you tried to keep your mouth shut, the tendril inside you moved in rather deep and curled in a 'come hither' motion. 

You let out a loud cry, which was immediately muffled from the tongue that slipped through your lips, running along your own tongue and then curled around it. A strangled moan left your throat, letting out a groan as the tendril left your slick insides. It rubbed at your clit, making you squirm before it moved to your ass, rubbing over it and using your slick to rub the tight ring of muscle. 

Sammy pulled his tongue out, causing you to gulp down fresh air. You trembled as Sammy's hands curled around your hips, pulling you closer to him. The underside of his thick girth rubbed through your folds, against your engorged clit and you moaned at the feeling, biting your lip hard. How could you enjoy this? Wasn't this rape? 

“Little lamb,” Sammy chuckled, positioning himself at your slicked hole. “You are a _delight_.” 

You screamed as he plunged into you, fully sheathed on the first thrust. He was just as thick and long as you thought he would be and since this was your first time, you could feel your walls groaning to get used to his girth. You whimpered, a few stray tears falling down your cheeks. The ink-covered male in front of you groaned at your heat and tightness, pulling out just a couple of inches before he moved back in. 

“Ooooh.....so tight and warm....” he breathed, gripping your hips to the point of bruising. His cock slid out until the tip was left inside, then he pushed back in and started a moderate, yet quick pace. 

Your body bounced from Sammy's thrusts, sweat beginning to roll down your neck and stomach. Heavy breaths were leaving your parted lips and your mind was beginning to cloud from the sensations. You finally let out a breathy moan and heard Sammy chuckle. 

“That's it, little sheep....” he growled. “Take my cock like a good little girl.” 

The dirty talk was getting to you and it made your arousal spike even further, causing more wetness to seep from your entrance. It caused Sammy's cock to be able to move easier and the pain was completely gone by now. You gasped when you felt the still-slick tendril press against your backside and you gritted your teeth as it slid inside, already fucking you in sync with Sammy's thrusts. 

“A-ahhhh, S....” you gasped, your words cut off when Sammy's thrusts got faster and deeper. 

“That's it, my sheep. Say it....say my name.” he snarled, angling your hips and ramming right into your g-spot. 

“S-shit! _Fuck_! O-oh god, Sam.....Sammy!” you cried out. “P-please!” 

He growled even louder and somehow started to fuck you even harder, the tip of his cock barely pressing against your cervix. It was almost difficult to breathe, due to the rough thrusts your body was enduring. You were growing close, the knot of orgasm beginning to form in your stomach. You jerked and cried out loudly when a tendril swirled around your clit, pressing against it and flicking it fast. 

“F-fuck.....” Sammy growled, his hips beginning to jerk against yours erratically and you felt his cock swelling inside you. 

“I-I'm gonna-!” 

Talking was off the record as the knot suddenly unwound and your body fell over the edge in orgasm. A hoarse scream left your throat and stars burst from behind your eyelids. You thought you died there for a long moment, until you heard Sammy growl inhumanly and he buried himself all the way to the hilt. Your eyes shot open in shock as you felt thick, hot liquid fill you and he pulled out halfway, then thrusted back in again, before pulling out completely and releasing your legs. 

Your legs didn't drop however, as tendrils had wrapped around them and kept them up. You breathed hard, feeling the thick cum dripping out of your abused hole. The tendrils in your ass and on your clit moved away from you as well and you looked up with a dazed expression, watching as Sammy grinned wickedly at you. 

“My Lord, you have come.” 

You suddenly felt as if there was someone behind you and you didn't get the chance to turn, as you felt large, abnormally large hands touch your sides, moving up to grip your breasts roughly. You cried out as your sensitive nipples were touched and you shivered, hearing a chuckle that made arousal rush through you again. 

**“Ya have done well, my prophet.”** the deep, unnaturally inhuman voice of a male spoke. 

“I live to serve you, my Lord.” Sammy smiled, almost in a dream-like state. 

Your chest was released and you heard thudding footsteps, making you freeze as a large body walked in front of you. You slowly glanced up and your eyes widened as you saw the towering figure in front of you. The figure resembled your darling Bendy, but a more monstrous version of him. He was grinning widely and his eyes were covered by the dripping ink that came down from his head. 

“B-Bendy?” you whispered, stunned. 

**“Aw, ya 'member me, doll?”** The deep voice of the dancing demon met your ears. **“That's right, sweetheart. I'm yer darlin' Bendy.”**

You were about to speak, but his thumb and index finger grabbed your chin, lifting your head up. You didn't even get time to speak when he leaned down and captured your lips with his, taking in your shock to shove his long, forked tongue into your mouth. You could feel your mind clouding again and you closed your eyes, letting out a moan as his tongue curled around yours.

The ink-demon pulled away from your mouth and you panted softly, unable to think. You felt something brush against your backside and you looked over your shoulder, surprised to see that Sammy's still erect cock press against your slick ass. 

“Hold on, little sheep.” he cooed, his hands spreading your cheeks apart. 

You didn't even get the chance to speak before Sammy began pushing into your backside, letting out a groan from the tightness that surrounded him. You gritted your teeth from the discomfort and shut your eyes tightly, trying to learn how to breathe. 

You heard Bendy chuckle and you felt your heart skip a beat when a cock, thicker and longer than Sammy's, push against your entrance. Your eyes shot open and you quickly looked down, your face going pale at the impressive length that was nudging your slick entrance. 

“N-no, wait! It's not gonna fit!” you cried, trying to stop Bendy from pushing into you. 

**“It will, doll. Trust me.”** Bendy smirked, then he started to push into you, slowly and inch by inch, making you feel every ridge, every vein, and every bump on his large cock. You whimpered, both of them too much for you. The discomfort and pain was unreal and as soon as both of them were hilted inside of you, tears were trickling down your cheeks. You struggled to adjust to the sensation of feeling so full, like your body was going to be aching like crazy later on. 

**“Ahhh....so fuckin' tight....such a good little whore.”** Bendy growled, his hands pushing Sammy's away from your ass. He gripped it tightly with his clawed hands, and you jerked, gasping as began to move, not even starting out slowly. 

When Bendy moved out, Sammy pushed in and so forth, starting a rhythm that made moans spill from your lips. You arched your chest as Sammy's hands grasped your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers. You already felt close to a second orgasm, due to your body already being oversensitive from your first. 

“Ah, m-my Lord.....the sheep is so tight, so delightful....” Sammy moaned into your neck, his fangs barely grazing against your skin and causing you to shiver. 

**“Yes, she is.”** Bendy growled, moving a hand away from your ass to slice at the ropes around your wrists. You instantly felt relief as your wrists were released from the thick rope, your arms falling against Bendy's inky chest. **“Is our lamb enjoyin' this?”**

You couldn't form words, due to the overwhelming sensations. You squealed when Bendy angled your hips and dove right into your g-spot, his hips slamming into yours without abandon. “Y-yes, ah.....I'm-!” 

**“Say it, pet.”**

“Y-yes, I.....I'm enjoying this!” you finally gasped, bouncing with their thrusts. 

**“Ya like our cocks fuckin' ya like a whore?”** He purred, leaning closer to your face and grinning devilishly. 

“Y-yes!” you screamed, throwing your head back in pleasure. You didn't want this to end. It felt too _fucking good_. “I....I love it!” 

With your head thrown back, a smaller hand turned your face and Sammy was kissing you furiously, his tongue swirling around your mouth and leaving no inch unexplored. You eagerly returned the kiss, moving a numb arm to put around his shoulders so you could hold onto both of them. You felt Bendy's hot breath on your neck and you nearly screamed when teeth sank into the junction between your neck and shoulder. 

It was too much for you. 

You pulled away from Sammy's kiss and screamed to the high heavens as you came for the second time, your body jerking and twitching violently as you rode it out. Both men growled and moaned as they slammed deep inside you and you felt their cum filling you up, your belly swelling to compensate the amount of cum they pumped into you. 

You must've blacked out, because you found yourself on the floor, your body already bruising and bleeding in several places. You could feel their cum seeping out of you, pooling onto the floor between your legs. You couldn't move at all, in fact, you couldn't even feel your legs. 

**“I believe our sheep is too exhausted to continue on for now, prophet.”** Bendy chuckled, glancing down at your bruised and broken body. 

“Indeed, my Lord. Shall we wait until she is fully recovered?” 

Bendy laughed a bit, watching as your face turned pale. Were they planning on keeping you here? 

**“Indeed.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father, for I have sinned.


End file.
